


roses

by artisanshounen



Category: B: The Beginning (Anime)
Genre: Conversations, Fluff, Multi, Short, canon-typical scenarios, he’s yet to name what he feels, i love them, izanami’s a them in this fic, izanami’s prosing, koku realizes something, slight mentions of izanami’s envy, vvv short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 10:10:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18118682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artisanshounen/pseuds/artisanshounen
Summary: they’re beautifully crazy.





	roses

**Author's Note:**

> this fic > graduation speech, please enjoy, leave criticism if so!!

of all the things koku was, he wasn’t someone who liked to waste his time on worthless things.

 

most people would think, _i don’t do that! everyone doesn’t do that!_ but what most people don’t realize is that half of the things they do are worthless, and they’re not in any way beneficial at all. for example, someone spent three hours drawing an intricately detailed house. that’s a worthless thing to do, because you don’t gain anything good from it. enjoyment, probably, but it’s going to strain your hand and have you waste three hours of a day.

 

koku talks when he does things. he just doesn’t seem to be able to find someone who he could relate a lot to. he’s a difficult person. what with someone who can change his arm’s anatomy or turn into a demon-like creature, it’s no big surprise. he grew up all by himself. as independently good as it may sound like, it was a path koku would not return to in a heartbeat. he knows what he went through. he knows what he was and is doing. he knows what to expect.

 

... except maybe not. he doesn’t expect a certain snowy haired friend to appear in front of one of his crimes. neither does he expect the sign of peace received from them. koku reverts to his humane form just as they start to prose a jumble of words.

 

“a raven and his prey, an eye for a body, a soul for a kingdom. you seem to be in stealth. actively making the job easier for yuna, hm?”

 

their familiar skateboard rolled from the uphill behind them as they jumped up and rolled to koku, but maintained a distance far enough to let them stand in a blind spot from koku’s angle.

 

“it’s a burden having to kill people. i want to see her.” determination laces the demon’s voice as he speaks. he puts his slightly blood stained hands in his black hoodie. the moon was glowing bright above, full in its shape and its presence.

 

“how’s life, old friend? i was not expecting you to be committing gruesome acts in this forest. after all, you can’t kill in a sacred place.”

 

“i don’t care about ethics.”

 

izanami laughed as they tip toe on leaves around the small pond the two of them stumbled upon as they walk out of the woods. “as expected. you wouldn’t, for you’re a demon, and yet i am sure that you will beg god himself to let you see yuna.”

 

goodness, izanami. if only you knew.

 

“yuna is etched in me in ways i can’t understand.”

 

“neither do i. she only ever spent time with you before. i was there for you because i genuinely liked you. i don’t know what is it with you, or is it me?”

 

“don’t spitter non-sense.”

 

“it’s true! i’ve said it before and i’m not afraid to say it again — i will never forgive you for choosing her over me.”

 

the tension in the air changed. it wasn’t edge-cutting. it was mystifying. arousing. new and old merged into one as the night crawled to the bits of tomorrow’s dawn. personal reasons, choked responses, it claws on their throats but they both refuse to speak. it’s a matter of do it or leave it be.

 

“i just want to see her.”

 

“you’re in love with her.”

 

“maybe. why are we talking about yuna?”

 

izanami shrugs their shoulders. “our conversation will end up with yuna as our topic no matter what subject we begin on.”

 

“we’ll talk about something else.”

 

“like what? roses?”

 

“let’s talk roses, then.”

 

silence grows between the two. koku shifts a little to his right just as izanami moves a step to their left. the forest was getting less dense now. they were on their way out of the green domain, and yet they choose to talk about roses.

 

“you’re a literal rose. you prick people around you and yet you’re just like them and the sins that flow from them.” izanami looks at koku straight in his eyes, moving to his front. hands hold both of their hearts as they halt, thin bushes of mulberries and kikuyus on their feet. koku feels a wave of warmth enter his insides. he closed his eyes and lets out a breath. izanami, in all their glory, is right there.

 

koku’s glad they’re there.

 

“what is wrong with that? you’re one to talk about morals.”

 

izanami looks taken aback, but deep inside them they’re holding back a small flood. a small flood that cuts their strings and hugs them tight and won’t let go unless someone shoves them off. they laugh and sit on the grassy floor. “silly me! i’ve been so courageous to point out your sins i’ve forgot to acknowledge mine!”

 

koku smiles. he’s never seen izanami in this state, even as a child. carefree, fully weird, at their peak of prosing. he misses them in a way he’s never missed anyone. izanami was never there in his mind when he grew, wasn’t in his motives for finding yuna nor in his most treasured memories, and yet a part of him feels at ease with them. he misses being apart of something he chose to forget.

 

“you are like a rose, might i say, too.” koku says, sitting down with izanami as he takes out his arm. in a flash it’s suddenly a sword, and it takes all of izanami to not bolt back and trust koku in what he is doing. “except with more thorns and a bud that’s been blown open. you are crazy. beautifully crazy.”

 

izanami gawks at the ravenette. despite their reaction, koku feels no shame. they are beautiful. they’re brighter than his strikes when he slashes his arm on the reggies that burned his family. “oh my! beautifully crazy!” they laugh loudly as koku smiles. “how could you say that?”

 

“do you not like it?”

 

“no, no, it’s not that. how could you call me beautiful?”

 

“i didn’t call you beautiful, i called you beautifully crazy.”

 

“two very different adjectives, ounced into a phrase that you deem as most accurate for me as a rose.”

 

“you are beautiful.”

 

“you’re more than beautiful. you’re sincerity and happiness and beauty over a body stained with rose colored blood.”

 

koku grins. “true.”

 

“oh, koku.”


End file.
